


Addendum

by shanachie



Series: Sneaky Movie Geek [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movies so far used in Sneaky Movie Geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addendum

Snart’s A Sneaky Movie Geek

_Since some people were asking what movies I was using in the series, I figured I’d post them. I’ll add more as I add more stories._

**Canon Movies:**  
Star Wars  
Top Gun

**Fanon Movies:**  
Secret Disney fan  
Mary Poppins  
Snow White  
Mulan (Sara’s influence)

Princess Bride


End file.
